crossover_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Xander
This is a Duo OC. Summaries Xander and Morlock are best friends, although being two different species and having completely different takes on things, they get along like brothers. Xander is a friendly sort of goof-ball, while Morlock is a very strict and scaredy cat(Literally). Appearances Xander is a tall Golden Retriever-like creature, who at first glance looks tough, but on closer exam, looks as goofy as he acts. He wears baggy jeans and white boots, with black gloves, a white shirt, and a titled green snow hat. He has brown eyes. Morlock is chest high compared to Xander, he looks to be a Tuxedo Cat-like creature, who has black fur in just the right places around his eyes and chin to look like he has a Mask and Soul Patch. He wears skinny grey jeans and black boots, a black shirt, and a leather white jacket. He has green eyes. Personalities Xander and Morlock seem to have two COMPLETELY different personalities, yet they get along just fine. Xander is a more laid back and goofy kind of fellow, who while is incredibly intelligent, would rather chase his own tail than do anything important. He eats whatever he can, and tries to get along with everyone. However, Morlock is actually very strict. Morlock is just as welcomed as Max to slack off and sleep, but not when it comes to meeting others or eating. Around new people, he gets nervous and runs away. With foods, he's very picky. Stats Xander : AT : 70 DF : 40 HP : 150 Morlock : AT : 60 DF : 40 HP : 150 Both : EXP on Win : 450 Gold on Win : 100 ACT Check Talk Insult Routes Pacifist : [ Mostly, Xander and Morlock will sit in Grillby's and just do nothing, but you can have a lovely conversation with them. ] Neutral : [ Xander and Morlock can be encountered in Waterfall, they will only battle you if you killed any monsters. ] Genocide : [ Xander and Morlock can be encountered in Hotlands.(It's exactly the same fight as in Netrual.) ] Battle Xander and Morlock attack just like RG 01 and RG 02, only they have two different attacks that go at the same time otherthan the same ones. Xander has three different attacks. : An Annoying Dog like attack simular to Dogamy and Dogaressa, except with Orange Move Bullets instead of the normal White Bullets, So Orange and Blue Bullets. An Attack with Aaron but instead of Flexing Arms, with Wagging Tails, it either goes on the top left to top right, or bottom right to bottom left. An Attack simular to Lemon Bread's Chomp attack with one space open to sit in but only affects one half of the bullet board at a time. Morlock has three different attacks. : A Claw attack that goes from either the top right to the top left, or the bottom left, to the bottom right. An Attack Simular to Mettaton's Leg Attacks but only affect one half of the bullet board at a time, and constantly moves in a wave. A reversed attack from Xander, with Orange and Blue Bullets. HeadCannon Voices Xander - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7oJpcJeFmk0 Morlock - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L8_o0qKw-DY STILL W.I.P. Sry.. Category:OCs Category:Male Category:Geshtro Category:UnderTale